


Tormented

by stargatesg1971



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Action, Angst, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesg1971/pseuds/stargatesg1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair falls victim to the magic of a voodoo doll while Jim watches helplessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tormented

I watch in horror as the knife once again plunges deeply into the makeshift voodoo doll in our tormentor’s hands. Its body scrunched up tight under the force of the knife twisting in its gut. The long dangly wool for its hair flinging about recklessly as the pain filled screams of my guide invades my mind with each soul wrenching twist.

I pull savagely on my bonds, I need to get free and save him, but I can’t, I can’t even think straight! His high-pitched wail invades my mind from all directions like a record playing on full blast, stuck on continuous play back. I tilt my head and attempt to stem out the noise around me and try instead to monitor his heart beat as I pull violently against the ropes restraining me.

Suddenly, the door to our temporary cell burst’s open and gunshots are fired in all directions. Distracted momentarily our tormentor drops the doll to the ground as he swiftly pulls out a glock from his waist band, the knife no longer wanted, discarded, yet still stuck in the stomach of the doll resulting in the continued torture of my friend.

Pain filled screams suddenly become silent and I lose the beat of his heart when I look up and see my partner lying lifeless in a pool of blood on the ground, our tormentor standing only a few feet away, the barrel of his gun smoking from recent gunfire. Panic instantly floods through me as I once again attempt to home in on his heartbeat. I’m rewarded seconds later with the familiar sound of its beat, thumping a little slower than usual, but steady. Relief sweeps through me like a tidal wave.

He’s alive.

I automatically recoil away from the gentle touch at my shoulder, my head snapping around in surprise. “You ok?” asks Simon, concern written all over his face as he quickly glances between me and Sandburg.

I look over again at Blair and smile when Megan gives me the thumbs up and tells me it’s not his blood. Relieved, I look towards the discarded doll and watch Rafe pick it up and remove the blade from its stomach in one swift motion, any further threat to our fallen friend abated.

I turn my attention back to Simon and finally give him the answer he’s waiting for. “I am now.”

The End


End file.
